This invention relates to improvements in and relating to fastening clips, for example fastening clips which are useful for mounting prints on board with a glass top. This kind of clip is useful in preparing prints and paintings, photographs and the like for framing. Prints are also commonly mounted in this way without a frame necessarily being added as well. A clip for this purpose is known to the applicant, but it suffers from numerous disadvantages. On the one hand, the clip is made of somewhat heavy-gauge, narrow metal strip, which clamps together the board and the glass with the print sandwiched between them. If the board tends to warp as a result of being exposed to moisture, however, the strain occasioned by the warping is transmitted by the clips to the glass and because they are rather stiff and narrow, they sometimes cause the glass to break. The spring-clamping action excerted by the clips, so as to keep the glass and the board pressed tightly together, so as to tightly sandwich the prints between them, is also not entirely reliable, tending to weaken and sometimes the clip will even break, hastened on by corrosion of the metal.
A particular embodiment of this invention comprises a clip having the characteristics of this invention, but made with the clip width equal to the full length of a side of, for example, a picture backing board and glass; in this embodiment the ends of the clip can be mitred and so will serve as frames around the edges.